under the night sky
by chryssa
Summary: "Dengar, hidupmu bukan hanya untukku. Waktumu juga tidak hanya dihabiskan untukku." Kise/Kuroko.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya memutar gelas kristalnya, sambil mengamati bagaimana likuid berwarna di dalamnya ikut bergerak. Kerling matanya berkata bosan. Ujung jari kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hitam diketuk-ketukkannya ke lantai berbalut karpet merah marun—tidak peduli ketukannya seirama dengan musik yang mengalun atau tidak, toh suaranya teredam oleh keramaian di sepanjang penjuru ruangan. Laki-laki biru muda itu memang bukan tipikal penikmat pesta dan keramaian, wajar saja berada di tengah pesta seperti ini membuatnya jenuh. Baginya, membaca buku atau bermain basket jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan pesta.

Merasa kejenuhannya sudah terakumulasi pada titik tertinggi, Kuroko meletakkan gelas ramping itu di meja terdekat lalu beranjak keluar ruangan yang disewa untuk pesta malam ini. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap, balkon, atau keluar dari gedung ini jika perlu—mencari udara segar, atau memandang langit malam musim panas juga bukan ide yang buruk. Dia menaiki tangga menuju bagian teratas gedung; mengabaikan dengung percakapan ramah-tamah orang-orang di ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya, orang-orang yang hadir di pesta ini tidaklah asing baginya, justru entitas-entitas yang amat dikenalnya. Teman-temannya dari tim basket Teiko, beberapa orang dari Seirin, sebagian besar dari Kaijo (tentu saja, si penyelenggara pesta bersekolah di sana), dan sosok-sosok lain yang hampir semuanya pernah Kuroko temui di arena pertandingan basket. Hanya beberapa orang yang tampak asing (mungkin teman si empunya pesta yang dia kenal melalui pekerjaan).

"Kuroko_cchi! _Ternyata kau di sini." Belum lama Kuroko memantung di atap, suara riang itu sudah menyapanya. Menoleh, dilihatnya sosok kuning muncul dari balik pintu atap. Kuroko mendecih tanpa suara melihat orang itu tampak lebih menawan dalam pakaian formalnya hari ini. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Aku mencari udara segar, Kise-_kun," _Kuroko menjawab datar, tatap mata _cerulean_nya tertuju pada Kise sebentar, kemudian kembali beralih pada langit yang menggelap.

Laki-laki pirang itu—Kise Ryouta—berjalan ke arah orang tersayangnya, tanpa izin menjajah tempat kosong di sebelahnya, "kau bosan berada di dalam, ya?"

Kepala biru terangguk pelan, "apa mereka tak mencarimu, Kise-_kun? _Para tamumu pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa si _birthday boy _menghilang."

"Biarkan saja," Kise menggigit _cupcake_ yang tadi dambilnya sebelum naik ke atap. "Kuroko_cchi_ mau?" Ditawarkannya satu _cupcake _lagi pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih," jari-jari pucat itu mengambil alih kue berbalut krim biru muda—entah rasa apa—dari tangan Kise. Kuroko merasa sedikit lapar, dia hanya minum beberapa gelas soda tanpa makan apapun selama di pesta Kise tadi.

"Kau pasti belum makan apa pun selama di dalam."

Kuroko mengabaikannya. Tak perlu bertanya dari mana si pirang ini tahu perihal dia yang tak mengonsumsi apa pun kecuali bergelas-gelas soda sepanjang malam ini.

Lalu, jeda. Dan Kuroko berpikir, kapan terahir kali dia melewatkan waktu berdua dengan Kise—hanya berdua. Rasanya hari itu sudah lama, lama sekali. Bahkan untuk mencari ingatan berdebu itu di sela-sela kotak memorinya pun tak mudah.

Sebentar, sebelum Kise kembali merobek hening yang sebenarnya tidak mengganggu.

"Kuroko_cchi, _maaf..."

Wajah Kuroko masih sedatar tembok, hanya bola mata sewarna langit musim panas itu sedikit melebar—bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Belakangan ini aku hanya punya sedikit waktu untukmu. Jadwal pemotretanku semakin padat, kita sama-sama punya latihan basket yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, dan kita beda sekolah sekarang..." Kise menatap pemandangan malam; langit biru gelap dengan purnama setengah yang menggantung di awang-awang dan kerlip lampu kota dari ketinggian. "Maaf ya, Kuroko_cchi."_

Kuroko tersenyum samar, "Kise-_kun, _dengar." Dia mencoba menarik atensi Kise. "Hidupmu bukan hanya untukku. Waktumu juga tidak hanya dihabiskan untukku. Kau punya keluarga, kau punya pekerjaan, dan tim basket yang tidak bisa kau tinggalkan."

Mata madu itu menatap pada manik biru muda Kuroko tanpa berkedip. Bukan karena Kuroko Tetsuya tiba-tiba menjadi bicara panjang lebar begini, melainkan karena deretan frasa yang diucapkan si biru muda. Kuroko melanjutkan, "jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku akan marah kalau kau minta maaf lagi untuk kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan."

"Ku-kuroko_cchi..._" Kise mendekap Kuroko, erat. Hingga sosok biru muda itu meronta kehabisan napas dalam rengkuhan lengan Kise. "Aku sayaaaang Kuroko_cchi," _konfesi yang sebenarnya tak diperlukan dari Kise, sebelum pelukan itu sepenuhnya terlepas.

"Aku juga sayang Kise-_kun," _empat kata, satu frasa. Sebelum pipi kiri Kise tersapu oleh bibir Kuroko yang mendingin karena angin malam.

"Dan, selamat ulang tahun, Kise-_kun. _Sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum orang-orang mencarimu."

Kuroko sudah menghilang di balik pintu—kembali ke ruang pesta. Dan Kise masih mematung di bawah langit malam, terpana bersama bulan setengah lingkaran yang mendengar semuanya.

**end**

* * *

saya sendiri bahkan enggak tahu mau berkomentar apa soal fanfic absurd dan random hasil ketikan setengah jam selesai ini. judulnya ndak nyambung pula. yang jelas, nulis fluff ternyata enggak mudah kalu mood juga ga bagus. dan ... otanjoubi omedetou, model-kun, copycat-kun, soon-to-be-pilot-kun, semoga langgeng sama kurokocchi /APAINI /TELATPULA

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. last, feedback? :)


End file.
